This invention relates generally to candle supports, and more particularly concerns an improved and very simple bracket for snugly supporting the lower portion of a candle stem on a receptacle bore, to prevent candle wobble.
Candle wobble or looseness in holder bores is a continual annoyance and problem. Prior devices to prevent it included such expedients as tapes and insert pads; however, none of these completely solved the problem, and they were less than satisfactory in use and application; for example, they did not automatically and correctly adjust to different size bores and candle diameters.